


Don't Forget, I Love You

by fanficloverme96



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT: "Don't be afraid to fall in love again. Meet new people. And don't forget, I love you," Klaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Ryan Murphy.

Kurt and Blaine were happy.

They're married and planned to build a family together. They had just settled in New York and achieved their own respective dreams.

Kurt graduated college and became a known Broadway; his shows were all in high demand. Blaine decided to concentrate on his musical skills and became a well-sought composer. They led a fulfilled life and they couldn't be any happier.

That is, until one day, Blaine was killed in a hit-and-run accident.

And suddenly, Kurt's world broke apart.

He was silent and teary-eyed throughout the whole proceedings of Blaine's funerals. After each of Kurt and Blaine's friends and relatives had their turn making their goodbye speech, Kurt wearily stood up and made his way to the tiny stage in front of everyone.

His face was calm as he began to deliver his speech.

"I first met Blaine when I was asked to spy on his school's show choir team," he said before chuckling. "I was really bad at it and he discovered my intentions really quickly. Anyway, I posed as a new kid and I remembered coming down the stairs, rather curious at the sight of students rushing to get somewhere,"

Kurt smiled at the memory. He sighed before continuing.

"I asked the nearest person to me and yes, it was Blaine," he paused, rolling his eyes while the audience chuckled at the obviousness. "He introduced himself to me and…." He sucked in a sharp breath. "He took me by the hand and led me through the hallways. He took me to where his friends are and then…he began to sing," The wonder in his voice was instantly detected. "And in that moment, I knew I'm falling in love again,"

The tears that he had been holding began to trail down his cheeks. Some quiet sniffles and gasps can be heard throughout the crowd and Kurt knew he was not the only one feeling like this.

"We're happily married for five years and we achieved our dreams. We planned to build a family together," Kurt struggled to control his voice when it wavered on the last word. "Neither of us could have foreseen the accident…and it just hit me that I lost him in such a short time," Kurt choked. Slowly, his lips lifted into a small teary smile. "The only thing that I'm thankful is the fact that Blaine had experienced a quick and painless death," he sighed. "I love you, Blaine. And…may you rest in peace,"

Kurt finished his speech with a bow of his head, with everyone following suit.

As everyone left, Rachel took a glance at Kurt, who was still sitting in the front row. She approached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Kurt," she whispered, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

And even though Kurt didn't feel like it, he looked up and flashed a grateful smile. "Thank you, Rachel. I hope so,"

Despite the fact that he knew things would be a lot harder for him.

~*.*~

If one takes a glance at Kurt, one would say he's perfectly fine.

But if you look at him closely, you'll notice the subtle differences in him.

There're shadows underneath his eyes; proof of his lack of sleep and his clothes; which were always impeccable, became slightly messy. A tie wouldn't be knotted properly, a shirt slightly untucked, different color socks etc. And his hair now lay flat and boring, almost as if he had no will to even manage a simple hairstyle.

Kurt was messed up. And Rachel and Mercedes; his two best friends, noticed.

"Kurt," said Rachel, one day, as Mercedes and herself visited Kurt's apartment. "-you have got to _stop_ ,"

"Stop what?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow as he flipped through his scripts.

"Stop being like…. _this_ ," Rachel waved her hand at Kurt's direction as if to emphasize her point. "You're apartment is not as fabulous as I remembered. You didn't repaint the wall; which by the way, the color is fading and fast, I might add, and when was the last time you swept this place?" She sneezed yet again as dust entered her nostrils.

"Last week," Kurt replied nonchalantly.

Merecdes, who was sitting by the countertop while filing her nails, turned to face Kurt with wide eyes. "Last _week?_ " she exclaimed. "Kurt, you used to sweep the floors every _day!_ "

Kurt merely shrugged. "I was busy,"

"That never stopped you before," Rachel retorted.

"And it's not just the floor," Mercedes added. "It's your appearance, too. I mean, really Kurt? Sweatpants?" She took a look at Kurt's grey sweatpants and wrinkled her nose.

"They're comfy,"

"Kurt, you hardly wear clothes for comfort. You're the one who once said to me that fashion knows no pain," Rachel pointed out with an exasperated tone. "And your _hair!_ "

Kurt gave another one-shoulder shrug. "I'm fine, girls. There comes a day when one simply feels lazy. Including me,"

Rachel and Mercedes glanced at each other for a brief moment before looking back at Kurt. Mercedes placed a hand over Kurt's, flashing him a sad smile.

"Look, Kurt," she began. "I know you're still upset over Blaine's death…but you have got to stop doing this to yourself. He won't be happy if he sees you like this,"

Kurt looked at her with a skeptic stare. "'Cedes, he won't be able to see me. He's _dead_ ," he said in a blunt tone.

"But he still watches over you, Kurt," Rachel reminded gently.

Kurt abruptly stood up, his scripts forgotten. "No, Rachel. He's not watching over me because he's dead. Gone from the world. That's the point of dying. Everything's over," Despite his calm tone, the girls could sense an underlying anger.

"Kurt, I-…" Rachel tried to say.

"Please stop talking about him," Kurt cut her off. "He's dead, alright? Quit talking about him like he's here when I know for sure that he's not!"

"You can't be too sure…" Mercedes began.

"Well, I am, okay? Believe me when I say how much I want him to be here, to be alive, to make everything seem like a joke. To wish that he would just walk through that door and say 'Surprise!' and smile like an idiot because he managed to fool me," Kurt took a deep breath. "But he won't be doing all that. You know why? Because he's _dead_ . And there's _nothing_ I could do about it!"

By now, tears were trailing endlessly down Kurt's cheek, his form shaking. He clenched his fingers into fists, biting his lip to keep it from quivering. Rachel and Mercedes just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Please leave," Kurt said quietly. "I need to be alone,"

The girls nodded and patted his shoulder, their smiles sad and understanding. When the door closed, Kurt did the only thing he could do.

He sank to the floor and sobbed.

~*.*~

Kurt didn't know how long he had been sleeping, curled up on the cold kitchen floor, but when he woke up; he heard the door being knocked repeatedly.

Rubbing his eyes, he got up, stretching his tired limps. "Coming," he yawned.

Imagine his surprise when he saw Mrs. Anderson standing in front of the door, dressed in warm attire. It seemed that he had slept throughout the whole afternoon. It was already dark out. But why was Blaine's mother here? All the way in New York?

"Mrs. Anderson," he greeted. 'What brings you here?"

The dark-haired woman smiled. "I came for a visit. Did I…wake you up?" she asked, taking in Kurt's disheveled appearance.

Kurt blushed and shook his head. "No, I was already up. Goodness, I look terrible. Come in and make yourself at home while I go make myself look presentable,"

"No, no. It's okay. I only wanted to give you something, Kurt," Mrs. Anderson explained.

"Hm?"

"It's…"the woman bit her lip. "From Blaine,"

Something caught in his throat the moment Kurt heard Blaine's name. "Blaine?" he whispered.

Mrs. Anderson nodded and smiled ruefully. "I was going through his things that you sent me and I found…" she reached inside her coat pocket. "…this," In her hand was a tape, tied with a dark blue ribbon with a sticky note on it that said 'Listen to me, please,' The childish loopy handwriting confirmed that it was indeed written by Blaine himself.

"Mrs. Anderson…I…"

"It's addressed to you, Kurt. Please take it," Mrs. Anderson insisted, placing the tape into Kurt's hand. "I think you might want to hear to whatever is contained in the tape,"

She sighed before turning away. "I better go," She gave Kurt a sideway glance. "His death was hard for all of us, but I know it's more painful for you. But just so you know," she smiled. "It gets better,"

As she left, Kurt was left dumbstruck at the doorway. When he finally realized his surroundings, he quietly closed the door and looked at the tape with unreadable eyes. After a while, he let out a long, withering sigh before placing the tape into a tape player.

"What do I have got to lose?" he murmured as he waited for the tape to play. When it finally did, Blaine's voice instantly drifted through the tiny speakers.

 _"Hey Kurt,"_ he said, his voice making Kurt's heart ache, _"…personally, I don't know why I'm doing this, but for some reason I feel as if I need to. Because Kurt, I suddenly realized that one day, I might lose you or vice-versa,"_ The sentence made Kurt's heart grow cold. Did Blaine unknowingly predict his upcoming death?

 _"I just want to let you know that if one day…I'll be gone from this world, I understand that it will be very upsetting and painful to you, God knows how familiar you are with funerals and the prospect of losing someone you love. But just to let you know, it gets better in time. The scar will eventually heal, you'll see, Kurt. And the pain will lessen,"_

Tears were steadily pooling in Kurt's glasz eyes.

 _"Kurt, you know the day I met you was the best day of my life…well…second to the day we got married, of course,"_ Kurt chuckled along with Blaine. _"I feel as if I have finally found someone that could relate to me. That could save me from myself. I was scared, Kurt, despite my confident demeanor. But your friendship taught me many things. And bravery was one of them,"_

"I should be saying that!" Kurt wailed. "You're the one who saved me, Blaine! You're the one who taught me about having courage to face up against my bullies! You're the one who did all that, not me!" Kurt began to sob, sinking onto the living room floor, clutching the tape player like it was his lifeline.

 _Two weeks ago I never thought I would ever find someone like Blaine,_ he remembered saying to Mercedes all those years back. _And here he was!_

Blaine's voice continued to drift into the air. _"Kurt, don't ever give up. Even when I'm gone, I want you to go through with your life. Lead an amazing one, Kurt. Take the world by storm because I know you will. And also…"_ Blaine trailed off. Kurt held his breath as he waited. _"Don't be afraid to fall in love again, Kurt. Meet new people. Don't be surprised that someone might sweep you off your feet again. Don't let my memory hinder your ability to fall in love. I won't want that to happen,"_

There was a long pause before Blaine continued.

 _"I think I'll stop here, Kurt. I don't know what else to say. But…Kurt, I hope you'll always remember this song if someday, I'll leave this world. Because this song brought us together,"_

And Blaine began to sing Teenage Dream, making Kurt cry even harder.

 _Before you met me_

 _I was a right but things_

 _Were kinda heavy_

 _You brought me to life_

 _Now every February_

 _You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance, until we die_

 _You and I, will be young forever_

 _You make me feel_

 _Like I'm livin' a_

 _Teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real_

 _So take a chance and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

As the last note drifted into the air, Blaine ended his message with a whisper. _"Don't forget…I love you,"_

 _Kurt stared at the tape player for a brief moment before hugging the device to his chest, sobs wrecking through his body._

 _"Thank you, Blaine," he choked. "Thank you so much,"_

~*.*~

Kurt was sitting alone at a shop in New York, idly sipping his coffee.

He flipped through his magazine, occasionally frowning at the clothes he didn't like. He himself was wearing a white long sleeved shirt over an Armani blazer with a pair of black dress slacks and dress shoes. His hair was styled into a slightly wavier look. His apartment was all cleaned and repainted, too, complete with new furniture.

That's right; Kurt Hummel's back and he ain't going away anytime soon

"Excuse me?" a voice said, coming from in front of him.

Kurt put down his magazine to see a young man about his age with dark brown hair, sparkling green eyes and an easy smile.

"Yes?"

The man grinned. "I can't help but to notice the stylish clothes you're wearing. Designer?"

Kurt returned the grin. "Armani, actually,"

"Wow…impressive," the man whistled in appreciation."Is this seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the chair opposite Kurt.

"No, not at all,"

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No, go on ahead,"

"My name's Matthew. Matthew Hawks," the man said, extending his right hand which Kurt shook.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied with another smile.

 _"Well, nice to meet you, Kurt," Matthew said._

 __

 _A comfortable silence descended upon the pair before Matthew leaned towards Kurt. "You know," he almost whispered. "A friend of mine gave me two tickets to see Wicked but she bailed at the last minute. Wanna come with me instead?"_

 _Kurt's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"_

"Of course,"

Kurt hesitated. It was then Blaine's words went through his mind.

 _Don't be afraid to fall in love again, Kurt. Meet new people. Don't be surprised that someone might sweep you off your feet again…_

Kurt smiled.

"You know what, Matthew? I would love to,"

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based on a video I watched in Youtube and a novel/movie called PS: I Love You. Thoughts and comments are appreciated!


End file.
